Kingdom Hearts Meets Danny Phantom
by TseTse-Witch
Summary: In the future of Kingdom Hearts on a little world callede Oz there is a boy who looks somewhat like Danny Phantom beant on using the Heartless to destroy the universe. What happens when an Ozian girl attends Casper High, and Danny's worst enemy gains a ve


_Hello! I'm here to say that this is mainly a crossover between Danny Phantom and Kingdom Hearts. There are referances to things such as Wizard of Oz and Ender's Game. Now these are not the main part of the plot but if you know what I'm talking about Great! If not then you'll be fine as long as your relatively familiar with Danny Phantom and Kingdom Hearts. So um... I own nothing but a nickle named Phillip and I can't bare to have Phillip taken away from me by lawyers. So Now that we are all on the same page here is the first chapter of Kingdom Hearts Meets Danny Phantom!_

* * *

"Alphaba Wiggin! This is the Wizard of Oz speaking! I know your in there Alphaba!" It was a strange sight indeed. An army with Quadlings, Winkies, Munchkins, Emerald City dwellers, and even some flying monkeys and people of the more wild tribes of Oz stood in a circle behind the small man and around the large school building. All of them dressed in professional emerald green uniforms that matched the green grass beneath their feet. 

"Yes?" asked a girl sticking her head out of one of the highest windows of Shiz Academy for the Gifted her bright blue eyes watching the ground below with a look of amusement. Her short and extremely curly black hair fell around her pale face as she rested her chin on her hands and flashed the small man in the front a smile that revealed braces on her teeth. She was still very young, couldn't have been any older than fourteen and obviously still a student in school. "Oh wow, is it Halloween already? And here I am without any candy to give you kids!" she laughed.

"Alphaba this is serious!" The Wizard shouted angrily up to her. "I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time before I force you to comply: Join the Ozian Army." The black haired girl called Alphaba looked slightly taken aback.

"That's not nicely! You didn't say please!" she laughed seeming to find this entire situation no more than a childish game. "And how are you planning on forcing me to comply? I beat you the last twelve times you've tried this and I'll beat you again!"

"Not this time Alphaba!" the Wizard called angrily from the ground as the blue eyed teen rolled her eyes at him in obvious disrespect.

"You say that every time." Alphaba replied. "And you only want me to join your stupid army because my daddy lead the army that saved the Universe. I know your tricks!" She pulled her head back in as the Wizard of Oz gave the orders to capture her. "Why does he always do this?" she asked shaking her head and putting a piece of extremely curly black hair behind her ear showing off the two glistening emerald earrings.

"Ali, I think you may have gone too far this time. I don't think he's playing around anymore." said one of the five students that stood in the room with Ali. The speaker was a boy who was about three or four years older than she was.

"He's always playing." Ali replied lightly. "He just doesn't know all the rules to the game yet. Adults never do." She added with a wink. "Guys split up and freeze every solider you can with a freezing spell. If you can't do magic then work on activating the defense system I've told you about. This shouldn't take too long if you all stay on task. Get your armies ready leaders. It's time to beat the Wizard at his own game once again."

"I believe the words you're looking for are: You win Ali." Alphaba, or Ali as she was often called by her friends, Wiggin said leaning over the Wizard as he lay frozen on the ground of the school. He glared up at her furiously.

"This isn't a game Alphaba!" he yelled though his body was frozen he could still talk. Ali whistled and a broom flew at once into her hand. She shook her head at the Wizard who was lying helplessly on the floor at her feet. "You will work in my army whether you like it or not." he threatened sounding as serious as he could in such a position.

"That's where your wrong, it's always a game. You adults don't understand anything about it. And I won't join your army until you beat me. Those are the rules. Good day Wizard." Ali said looking at him over her shoulder with intelligent blue eyes. She left through the shimmering doors to the school hopping on the broom and flying over the yellow brick road toward her home on the very outskirts of the luscious farms of Munchkin land. A shadow passed over the road making the young witch stop short. She hovered in mid air as a young man around her own age pulled himself out of the shadows. Her looked at her with icy yellow eyes his snow white hair moving gently with the soft and normally welcome wind. He dressed in a black and silver uniform with a Heartless symbol on the chest.

"Hello Ali my dear," he said calmly his eyes glinting in the Ozian sun in a way Ali wasn't too sure she liked. "I don't suppose you've had time to consider my offer have you? Of course a girl with a mind as sharp as yours knows the urgency of my proposition." He said walking toward her with Heartless swarming at his feet.

"Danny Ansem, the newest psycho on the never ending quest for ultimate Darkness," Ali said flatly as she glared at him. "So we meet again. You know, being Ansem the Wise's son I think you of all people should know what Darkness is capable of."

"I know Alphaba, and that's why I want it. Think about the power that rests within the darkest part of the Universe. Think what one could do with that power." The white haired boy Ali knew too well, he was the most wanted individual in the Universe Ansem the Wise's youngest son. Danny Ansem was the newest mastermind behind yet another plot involving killing all humanity using the Heartless as mindless drones to find total darkness.

"I'm a Keyblade Master Danny, power isn't exactly what I'm after." Ali replied. "You know if Sora and Riku catch wind that you're here they'll tear you to shreds. Not even Darkness could help you then." she added with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a no then. Pity, you would have made such a great Queen of Darkness too. Ah well, I see you just don't have the courage to open your heart to Darkness. There is Darkness in your heart Ali, Darkness that sprouts deep inside of you, Darkness that in the end shall consume your heart. Are you aware of that Darkness?" Danny asked his golden eyes glinting menacingly as a smirk formed across his pale and normally emotionless face.

"Are you aware that you used the word Darkness five times in the last three sentences?" Ali asked with an innocent grin playing at her lips. The young master of Darkness sighed shaking his head at the young warrior of light. "You best leave before Sora and Riku get here. And don't you think I won't call them either, you forget that we're a team."

"Sora and Riku, those old geezers? Be still my panicked heart." Danny replied flatly. "Their past their prime, aren't they like sixty something now? You're the only Keyblade Master worth anything now forget the other two."

"Aw, you don't think I'm worthless how… semisweet of you. But I still won't devote myself to Darkness, I'm quite happy with my current lifestyle but I'll give you a call if I change my mind which will be… oh I don't know… my best estimate is… never!" Ali replied mockingly. Her personality shifted as she saw the gleam in his amber colored eyes that hinted to something foul and dangerous forming in his mind. "Get out of Oz Danny, get far away from here and never come back. You and the Heartless aren't welcome here, remember that."

"I won't force you to Darkness, you'll come on your own soon enough. Know that I will always have a position for you in my Kingdom of Darkness. We have nothing further to discuss until you let the Darkness consume your heart. Till that day, I bid you farewell." Danny said turning to go. Ali watched as he descended back into the ground.

"So long! And find some synonyms for Darkness will you? You used that word way too much in the short period we were talking." Ali called after him. He rolled his eyes as he vanished in a swirl of dark colors. Ali picked up her speed as she flew home. As far as she knew Danny was no real danger, they exchanged banter like that all the time. But lately things hadn't been going so well Heartless wise, perhaps he had been right about Sora and Riku needing to retire soon. Or maybe it wasn't just Danny controlling the Heartless any longer, after all the Heartless follow whoever is the strongest who seeks their power and if someone stronger than Danny wanted Darkness well then things might not be as under control as they were at the moment.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ali called hopping off her broom and walking into the small well kept house that her mother had bought after the new wizard came into power. After the old wizard left her mom and the scarecrow had ruled Oz but then the new Wizard came and her mother, Glinda the Good, could not put up with him and she quit. Glinda and her husband Ender looked up from the table where they had been sitting. Ali's aunt Valentine came down the stairs with a smile on her face as usual. "Hey Aunt Valentine." Ali said cheerfully.

"Home from boarding school?" her mother asked uncertainly as she pushed a piece of her extremely wavy blonde hair out of her Ozian green eyes.

"The Wizard tried to kidnap me again. I used your plan dad, I had to make some adjustments but I coped with the situation and brought him down, just like I do every time he tries something like that. I thought you guys might want to know he's still after me."

"Way to go! That's my daughter!" Ender said with a grin as his daughter ran over and gave him a hug. "Did the armies follow your orders well enough or did you have some of them try to ignore you?" Ali's mother shot her father a dark look and Ender let the subject drop.

"This makes my decision for me, there is no other answer!" Glinda cried sounding exasperated. Ender and Valentine didn't look too thrilled at Glinda's decision. "Look dear, I know it's hard but it is much safer, trust me."

"Ok… what's going on?" Ali asked uncertainly. She looked to her aunt Valentine who shook her head; Ali turned her gaze to her father who sighed and opened his mouth only to have her mother interrupt him before he could speak.

"We're sending you to live with your uncle on Earth." Glinda said suddenly. "It's not safe for you here anymore."

"Uncle Peter?" Ali asked uncertainly referring to the power hungry older brother of her father. Ender shook his head quickly.

"No your other uncle, my brother." Glinda corrected. "And an old friend of your father's. You remember hearing about your uncle Vlad? He was known as Hot Soup in your father's army." Glinda said trying to spark her daughter's memory. Ali shook her head. "When you were six you turned his VCR into a laser and took out his entire living room."

"Oh! That uncle!" Ali cried finally recalling the incident. "Wait a second, isn't that the uncle who thinks I'm the daughter of the Arvic prince?" Glinda nodded a bit sheepishly. "Why in Oz would you want to send me there? I'm more famous on Earth than I am on Oz! Dad was the biggest hero on the entire planet!" Ali reminded her mother.

"Yes, Ali Wiggin would be a famous name. But not Ali Arvic." Glinda said with a satisfied smile on her smooth and beautiful face. "That way Vladimir won't completely kill me for disobeying him and marrying you." she said to Ender.

"I don't need to be a genius to know that this won't end well." Ali muttered to her aunt Valentine. Valentine nodded in agreement. A plan like that was not going to last for ever.

* * *

_There you have it! Glinda is Vlad's sister! Dude I did not see that one comming. This was written for a friend of mine and I would like to take this time to thank her. Thankies Carson! Ok I'm done. This should be interesting when Vlad babysits not only a powerful witch but also the best military mind on the planet. I sure hope Danny doesn't cross paths with Vlad for a very VERY long time! And yes; this is in the future of Kingdom Hearts. Does Danny Ansem look like a certain half ghost? cough cough Danny Phantom cough cough_


End file.
